The New Girl
by sanquittany
Summary: Brittany, Santana and Quinn never thought that a single person could affect them like she did. The students of McKinley didn't know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

The choir room was filled with whispers and laughter as the Glee club members chattered and gossiped amongst themselves. Rachel and Mr. Schue were talking about the set list for Sectionals, the latter too distracted to keep order in his class.

"Can we go get ice-cream after this?" Brittany asks Santana sweetly, making Santana chuckle at her best friend.

"Yeah Britt, we'll stop at the parlor while going home," smiles Santana, before she turns to the blonde on her other side, "Q, wanna come?"

Quinn, who was staring at her hands, looks up blankly when she hears her name being called, looking at Santana in confusion.

"What?" Quinn asks, clueless as to what Santana was talking about.

"I asked you if you want to get ice-cream with me and Britt before going home," Santana repeats, looking at the hazel-eyed blonde with amusement and slight concern.

"Uh, no thank you, I'll pass for today" says Quinn softly, averting her eyes away from the Latina's.

Santana and Brittany frown at Quinn's odd behavior. As quiet and gentle as Quinn was, she was usually quite open and comfortable around her best friends and something seemed off today.

"Quinnie, what's wrong? Are you sad?" Brittany asks innocently, her bright blue eyes wide with concern.

"No Britt. I'm just not feeling that good today," Quinn says, trying her best to muster up a convincing smile, but Brittany and Santana immediately saw through it.

"Quinn, ar-"

"Santana, I'm fine. Just leave it alone," Quinn snaps, her eyes flashing with annoyance and finality. Santana and Brittany flinch at Quinn's sharp tone, which causes the hazel-eyed blonde to soften instantly.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it," Quinn apologies softly, slouching in her chair with defeat and helplessness. Santana simply nods, knowing that when she was ready to talk, she would.

Brittany turns the mood around when she excitedly starts telling Santana about the routine she has planned for her upcoming dance recital, but their discussion is interrupted with when there's a soft knock on the door of the choir room, the clicking of heels against tile echoing.

"Emma," says Mr. Schue in surprise, as everyone's conversations stop, "What brings you here today?"

"Did the new student come to audition yet? Phoenix Winters?" Miss Pillsbury asks, her doe-like eyes wide and nervous, as usual. Mr. Schue walks towards Miss Pillsbury to talk to her about this new student, which gives the Glee club members the opportunity to start gossiping again.

"Phoenix Winters? Was a new student there is any one of your classes?" Mercedes asks, disappointed when everyone murmurs their no.

"He does hot and mysterious though, doesn't he?" Kurt exclaims excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

"Please Lady Hummel, you just want some action since you don't often get it in this school," Santana smirks, causing Kurt and Mercedes to roll their eyes.

"You d-don't even know w-what he looks li-like," Tina laughs and Kurt pouts in disdain.

"That doesn't mean he can't be hot though," Kurt defends, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Phoenix? Like the bird we saw in that movie? The fiery one?" Brittany whispers to Santana.

"Yep, exactly like that bird Britt-Britt."

"I do have to agree with the fact that the name is pretty cool though," Puck says nonchalantly, causing everyone to laugh at his offhand, uncharacteristic compliment for this stranger.

"Puckerman, are you changing teams?" Santana teases, causing Puck's cheeks to become pink with embarrassment before he smirks devilishly at the brunette.

"Of course not, I appreciate the female form way too much," Puck winks, his eyes roaming over Santana's body, causing her to turn away from him in disgust and making Brittany glare at him. The others simple ignored it, used to Puck's vulgar and disrespectful ways by now. They tried to take it in stride and not react to it too much.

However, Quinn shifts uncomfortably in her seat at the interaction, her eyes flitting nervously between Puck and Santana, a gesture which goes unnoticed by everyone else.

"Hey guys, can I have your attention?" Mr. Schue says, clearing his throat loudly, which makes everyone turn towards him.

And what they see makes all their jaws drop to the floor.

"This is Phoenix Winters, a new student at McKinley, who's going to be auditioning for the Glee Club," Miss Pillsbury says, gesturing to the redhead besides her with a bright smile.

Phoenix Winters was certainly not a guy.

But she was most definitely hot.

Next to Miss. Pillsbury stood a girl with straight, dark red hair that was just a couple of inches above her waist. She was wearing tiny denim shorts over thin, lace black stockings, a white tank top under a black leather jacket with biker boots, matched with a lot of bracelets on her wrists and a necklace around her neck. A thin sliver of skin was visible between her shorts and tank top, even that much sending the boys into quiet ecstasy. She had the whole mysterious hipster vibe going on, her slender and toned body evident. She had stunning features, defined cheekbones and heart shaped lips which were lifted up in a nervous smile. But the most attractive part about her were her solid, emerald green eyes, shining brightly and contrasting amazingly against her pale skin.

"Woah," Mercedes says softly, ever the dramatic one.

"She's beautiful," Kurt whispers, his face awestruck, "But softer colors would suit her so much better and the things she could with her hair," Kurt quietly mumbles to himself, critiquing every other part of her outfit with his ridiculously high standards.

"I have to get my hands on that," Puck smirks, but his disgusting grin is wiped off his face when Mike slaps the back of his head and Tina kicks his chair in disdain.

"Wow. She's...gorgeous," Brittany breathes quietly, making Santana and Quinn give her amused looks. Brittany's baby blues were wide with awe and fascination, her mouth hanging open. Santana laughs softly at Brittany's reaction to the new student, a fond smile on her face as she looks at the blonde. What she finds odd though is this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she found her best friend - her lover - staring unabashedly at the new girl.

_Sex is not dating._

"She is pretty though, isn't she?" Quinn whispers in Santana's ear and the latter couldn't help but nod in agreement, craving a distraction.

"She's absolutely gorgeous. Maybe we should ask her to try out for the squad?"

"Definitely. I doubt she'll say yes though. She doesn't seem like the cheerleader kind," Santana shrugs.

"Phoenix, welcome to Glee Club. We don't have much time left for today, so let's skip introductions for now. Do you have a song ready?" Mr. Schue asks, a polite smile on his face.

"Uhh, not really," Phoenix says quietly, running her a hand through her hair, her voice soft and even raspier than Quinn's, "but if your band knows Halo? By Bethany Lenz?"

Everyone bursts into murmurs at Phoenix's unusual song choice, some surprised she didn't choose something more contemporary and some had never even heard about this artist.

"Weird choice," Kurt hums.

"I thought she was going to go with Beyoncé," Mercedes whispers.

"I've never heard of this Bethany Lenz, which is surprising because my knowledge of music is very vast," Rachel muses.

"Ooh, that's Haley from One Tree Hill!" Brittany whispers excitedly, looking at Santana with eager eyes. Santana nods with a smile on her face, winking at her best friend, remember the various sleepovers they had when Brittany insisted on One Tree Hill marathons. Well, amongst other things.

The band nodded at Mr. Schue when he sent them a questioning look, making Phoenix smile in relief.

"Well, Phoenix, take it away," Mr. Schue encourages, before he and Miss Pillsbury take a seat besides the piano. Everyone involuntarily leans forward as Phoenix moves towards the middle of choir room, her emerald eyes nervous. They were all eager to hear the voice of this girl, hoping she was good enough to be accepted into Glee Club.

"Even if she doesn't sing well, we should just keep her for aesthetic pleasure," Puck smirks, making everyone send him warning and disgusted looks. They look carefully at Phoenix, searching for a reaction, but she just smiles softly, avoiding eye contact.

As the band starts playing the opening cords, Phoenix takes a deep breath, before she starts singing.

_I never promised you a ray of light. I never promised there'd be sunshine every day. I gave you everything I had. The good, the bad._

And everyone's jaws are on the floor for the second time today.

Phoenix was amazing. She was as amazing as Rachel and Mercedes, if not better. With her Adele-like voice, powerful, but raspy, she could've easily given established music artists a run for their money.

"Her voice has that Adele like, soulful quality, isn't it?" Mercedes whispers in Kurt's ear, who nods in reply.

"Also like the blonde girl from that new girl band, something mix?" Tina whispers into their ears, leaning forward. Quinn's shushing immediately stops their whispered conversation though.

_I always said that I would make mistakes. I'm only human, and that's my saving grace. I fall as hard as I try, so don't be blinded._

Phoenix had started out shaky and nervous and it was obvious she was singing in front of an audience for the first time, but now, as the song progressed, so did her confidence. She was singing her heart out, emotion and strength shining through her in voice, as she hit notes that even Rachel couldn't with such ease. Mr. Schue would be an idiot to not take her into Glee Club and Rachel couldn't help but feel a little threatened. If this girl was anything like her, she was going to have to literally fight for her solos now.

Phoenix's emerald eyes were initially closed as she sang but now, as her confidence grew, she was looking at everyone, taking in each person's appearance and demeanor as she sang.

_See me as I really am. I fall and sometimes I even sin. So pull me from that pedestal, I don't belong th-there..._

Nobody notices how Phoenix stutters so subtly at that one point, too enraptured to realize or too amazed to care. But Quinn does and she tries her best to suppress her laughter when she realizes what made her fumble.

Green had met blue.

Phoenix looked at Brittany for the first time.

And fell harder than she ever would.

/I wear a halo when you look at me, but standing from here, you wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were me and I, I just want to love you oh, oh I, I just want to love you/

Phoenix's eyes stay focused on Brittany as she belts out those particular words, the blonde enraptured by the performance, her cheeks a soft pink because of the piercing eye contact and the words in question. Quinn can't help but smile at the mutual fascination, impressed with the new girl.

On the other hand though, something stirs inside Santana when she sees the awe-struck looks that her Brittany was sending Phoenix. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but she instantly knew that feeling of insecurity so she buried it deep, brushing off Brittany and Phoenix's silent exchanges as she concentrated on the latter completely bringing the house down as she finished the song.

/One thing is clear...I wear a halo/

The entire Glee club start clapping enthusiastically, even the usually disinterested Puck, for the redhead, her incredible performance immediately sparking admiration in every single one of them.

"That was so, so amazing," Brittany says a little breathlessly, next to Santana and Quinn, her eyes sparkling and bright.

"Sounds about right. She's going to be an incredible addition. Don't you think so S?" Quinn asks.

"Yep. That was good," Santana grudges with a small smile on her face. It was true, that although for some unfathomable reason, Brittany's amazement at the new girl made her uneasy, but there was just something different about Phoenix.

But she wasn't sure if it was a good different or a bad different.

"Well, I gotta say it," Mr. Schue says happily, once the cheers have died down, "That was incredible."

"Immensely so. You have some great pipes girl," Mercedes compliments enthusiastically, Kurt giddy with excitement at the new talent in front of them.

"Yes, yes, that is true. You are extremely talented Phoenix," Rachel compliments, forgetting about her initial reservation towards the redhead. She did need a backup singer who wasn't as bitchy and unwilling as Santana or as dramatic as Kurt or Mercedes.

"Thank you," Phoenix says softly, a bashful smile on her face, as the school bell starts ringing, signaling the end of the day.

"I guess we're done for the day now. And it shouldn't come as any surprise that Phoenix, since you definitely killed your song, welcome to Glee Club," Mr. Schue grins, making everyone cheer once again, Phoenix's face as bright as a tomato.

She was definitely not used to this kind of attention or appreciation.

"Can you guys quickly introduce yourselves before leaving?" Mr. Schue says, looking expectantly at the others, who were at their feet.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. The leader and star of this club"

"I'm Kurt Hummel"

"Mercedes Jones. I can't wait to sing a duet with you."

The trio introduce themselves, shaking hands with Phoenix, before walking out, chattering about this week's assignment.

Everyone else introduces themselves too, the redhead politely smiling at all of them and shaking hands with some. Phoenix's quiet, but cheerful disposition only dropped for a second, her features overtaken by a look of mild disgust as Puck introduced himself last, suggestively winking and almost leering at her.

As Puck leaves the room, laughing and joking with Finn and Mike, a small, relieved sigh escapes her lips. She looks up, her eyes immediately greeted by the sight of the three cheerleaders looking at her with matching smiles, but before they can introduce themselves, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury walk up to Phoenix.

"That really was good Phoenix," Miss Pillsbury compliments, making the redhead blush again, "You have your schedule for your classes right?"

"Yep, I've met with Principal Figgins already. I start school on Monday," Phoenix replies.

"Good, I'd like to meet you next Friday to check up on your progress, so meet me after school," Miss Pillsbury instructs.

"Will do," Phoenix smiles.

"And we'll have our next Glee club meeting after school on Monday, so I'll make sure Rachel gives you some details then," Mr. Schue says.

"Okay," Phoenix says, her polite smile not quite reaching her eyes. The tiny brunette certainly seemed like a handful and she seemed loud. Two things that Phoenix usually didn't like being associated with. Which she just realized seemed extremely hypocritical, considering the fact that she had just joined a Glee club.

"Okay, see you on Monday then. Have a good weekend," Miss Pillsbury says, before Mr. Schue and her walk out of the choir room.

Phoenix lets out a breath before turning to look at the cheerleaders, itching to find out more about the blue-eyed blonde who had intrigued her to no end. Her crush was slowly becoming bigger by the second and all it had taken was one look.

"Hey there," Quinn says, looking at Phoenix and smiling, "I'm Quinn Fabray. This is Santana Lopez and that's Brittany Pierce," Quinn introduces, involuntarily going into head cheerleader mode, subtly nodding towards each of her friends as she introduced them.

Brittany Pierce.

The name rings in the redhead's ears, as she tries her best to maintain eye contact with Quinn and not look at Brittany and get lost in those dazzling blue orbs.

"Phoenix Winters. But I guess you already know that," Phoenix laughs, her cheeks a soft pink in embarrassment. The cheerleaders laugh along with her, a friendly spark immediately running between the four of them.

"You sang really well. It's going to be amazing having you here. We all need a break from Berry," Santana rolls her eyes, making Phoenix laugh. Thank god she wasn't the only one with that opinion on Rachel.

"You really were amazing. It's super nice to meet you," Brittany says excitedly and Phoenix finally looks at her and immediately melts at the innocence and happiness she sees.

Yep, her crush was definitely growing by the second.

"It's incredible to meet you too," Phoenix blurts out softly, a fond smile on her face.

"So, are you thinking about joining any other clubs? Cheerleading perhaps?" Quinn asks, immediately cutting to the chase.

"Not really, I don't think so," Phoenix says sheepishly, "Cheerleading really isn't my thing."

"Well, a girl has to try, right?" Quinn laughs, ignoring the 'I told you so' look that Santana was shooting her. Brittany was still too occupied practically drooling at Phoenix to react.

"Do you want to come and get some ice cream with us?" Brittany asks suddenly, an eager, hopeful grin on her face. Santana and Quinn shoot her a surprised look, the former frowning at the fact that Brittany was inviting a stranger to their ice cream trip.

"Oh Brittany, I'm so sorry," Phoenix says softly, her heart dropping when she sees the blonde's face drop in disappointment, "I have a couple of things to do right now. Rain check? Next week?" Phoenix asks hopefully, making blue eyes light up again.

"Definitely, it'll be awesome," Brittany says happily, moving forward and taking Phoenix by surprise as she wraps her arms around the redhead before squeezing her, "We'll figure out the details later"

Phoenix's eyes widen at the sudden proximity of her new found crush, heat rushing through her veins as she instinctively embraced Brittany back. Santana frowns at the exchange. She knew that Brittany was forward with everyone she liked, but something about their interaction was filling her stomach with an unsettling feeling. But Phoenix seemed surprisingly nice so Santana couldn't really protest. And honestly, it felt like the four of them would definitely hit it off.

Besides, what Brittany wants, Brittany gets.

"She's a hugger," Quinn mouths to Phoenix.

"Just go with it," Santana adds and Phoenix simply smiles, having no complaints about being close to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Brittany pulls away after a few seconds and moves back to stand next to Santana, automatically interlocking their pinkies.

"Well, San and I have to go now, so we'll see you on Monday Phoenix. Q, we'll drop you off first," Brittany says, an underlying tone of finality in her voice, something Phoenix was sure that neither of the three cheerleaders had realized.

"Okay," Quinn agrees, shooting Phoenix a smile, "Wait for us on Monday morning at the benches outside school, we'll show you around. Is that okay?"

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I'm sure I'll be able to find my way," Phoenix says quickly.

"It's no problem, really," Santana speaks up, "Besides, it'll be your first day and you're new. Stick with us and no one will bother you."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asks in confusion.

"You'll see on Monday," Santana says cryptically as Quinn sighs and Brittany pouts.

"Okay," Phoenix answers simply, not insisting on an explanation.

"We'll see you on Monday then, I hope you have a good time here," Quinn says, putting on her picture perfect head cheerleader smile.

"Likewise," Phoenix smiles, sending Brittany a shy wave as the cheerleaders strut out of the choir room.

Phoenix smiles when she's left alone, immensely surprised at herself. That was the longest and the most she had spoken to someone in a long, long time. It sort of felt good to just have a simple conversation, as strange as that might sound.

Although her entire audition and meeting everyone - specifically Brittany, Santana and Quinn, to be honest - and having actual conversations had felt weird, it also felt so utterly natural and comfortable with the cheerleaders.

It was like she had known them her whole life.

"Brittany Pierce," Phoenix says softly, a bashful smile involuntarily gracing her features as she walked out of the school with only with a particular blue-eyed blonde on her mind.

She didn't even realize it yet, but she was falling in so deep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Santana watched fondly as Brittany took a bite of her massive ice cream sundae, Brittany's unparalleled appreciation for the dessert filling her with a feeling on indescribable joy.

If Brittany was happy, she was happy. Simple as that.

"You're really enjoying that, aren't you Britt?" Santana asks with a shake of her head, taking a bite of her own ice cream.

"It's delish! Like a mash up of rainbows and stars and glitter," Brittany says seriously, before a huge smile graces her face, "Thank you for bringing me here"

"Of course Britt, it's no big deal," Santana shrugs, "You're my best friend. Whatever you want, you just tell me," Santana smiles, immediately regretting it when she saw the spark light up in blue eyes.

"Hold my hand," Brittany says simply.

Santana's head snapped up, frantically looking left and right and she tried to see if anyone heard Brittany, although there were only two more people who were seated quite far away. Once she was convinced that no one was in hearing range, she turned back to Brittany with a deep frown on her face.

"Keep your voice down," Santana says in a hushed whisper, "We've talked about this before Britt, never in public. What if someone heard you? Don't you get it?" the Latina says harshly, making Brittany pout and look down at her hands.

"There's no one even here," Brittany mutters, "And no. No, I don't get it. What are you so afraid of Santana?" Brittany asks, blue eyes intensely looking into brown.

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat, knowing that when Brittany initiated a serious conversation, she meant business.

"What would people think Britt? You've seen it with Kurt. I don't want that happening to me and I certainly don't want you going through that."

"It doesn't matter Santana. I'm not like the fragile china plates your mom owns, I don't break that easily," Brittany says firmly, "And nor do you. You know that nobody will bother you or me because they are so terrified of you going all Lima Heights on them. And I can protect you San, you know that. This is about you and me. The rest of it doesn't matter.

"It does Brittany!" Santana says, her voice a harsh whisper, "It does! I would lose everything!"

"Everything?" Brittany repeats in disbelief, "What is everything to you, Santana? Cheerleading? Sleeping with Puck? Popularity?" Brittany questions, "Do your feelings for me mean nothing? You can't even risk that, those stupid, material things, for me?"

Santana looks at the hurt evident in the blue eyes she loves so much, her own glistening with tears.

She couldn't fathom how in one second Brittany and she had switched from laughing over ice cream to a fully fledged argument about their relationship.

"I...I'm not ready Britt"

"When will you be? It's almost been a year Santana. You know that we're not just best friends. You know that we're so much more"

"I do, Britt, but I can't do this yet"

"I'm not asking you to declare your love for me to everyone, but you can't even hold my hand public. And I don't know how I much longer I can do this, waiting around for you," Brittany says, abruptly getting up from her chair and staring down at Santana.

"I don't know how much longer I can be second best Santana"

"You're not Britt," Santana panics, getting onto her feet too, "You're not. You're the most important thing. You're everything Britt."

"Yeah, well it sure as hell doesn't feel like it. Don't follow me Santana, because right now? I'm done"

Brittany walks away from Santana, who's too shocked to react, sitting down on the chair in defeat. Brittany had never expressed her feelings like that before and it had left Santana reeling. Brittany had had enough.

As the seriousness of Brittany's ultimatum hit her, Santana was left staring at Brittany's unfinished, melted sundae, tears in her eyes.

She had fucked up so bad.

She had no idea what to do anymore. She was so, so scared.

All she knew was that there was no Santana without her Brittany.

Suddenly her phone beeped, and she pulled it out of her bag in a daze, tears springing to her eyes when she saw who it was from.

Perfect fucking timing.

From Puckerman : Hot stuff, my parents are out. Come over?

* * *

_**Special thanks to Monika, Mich and Sabi for their much appreciated help and criticism :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Trigger warning for mild violence.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Phoenix stuffed her hands in the pockets of her long coat, the chill in the air biting at her fingers. She had just had a meeting with her new landlord, sealed the deal on a new truck and was walking back home now, after grabbing a quick bite to eat since it was quite late.

Involuntarily, every other minute, Phoenix's mind would be filled with thoughts and musings about one Brittany Pierce. She couldn't help but think about the blonde, dying to know more about her, even the littlest things like her favorite color or her favorite book.

She was amazed that it only took one look and a couple of words from a single person to re-light the spark that had died inside her so many years ago. She felt alive again, a feeling she thought that she had forgotten all about.

It was like Brittany was an angel sent from heaven, only to save her.

And the cheerleader had done it single handedly, in only a few seconds.

A foolish grin graced Phoenix's features as her mind went into overdrive, already craving the arrival of Monday morning and the chance to see Brittany again. Maybe her move to Lima, with the desperate need for change, was a good decision after all.

Maybe, just maybe, she could finally live again.

Phoenix was just a couple of minutes away from her building, approaching the corner of the road, humming softly to herself, looking forward to her warm bed.

"N-no," came a broken whimper.

Phoenix froze, halting her steps as she looked up for the source of that heart wrenching sound.

"Let g-go...get off!"

Phoenix's eyes widened as she heard the broken cry, immediately running around the corner, looking right and left into the alleyways. She gasped when she saw the sight in front of her, hidden in the shadows of the alleyway, clenching her fists.

"Sweetie, no one can hear you. It's best you keep quiet and enjoy this," a deep voice says.

A large, burly man had a petite blonde pressed up against the wall, one hand holding her hands still, the other firmly gripping her jaw. As the blonde struggled in his grasp, trying to move, the streetlight fell on her face for a split second, making Phoenix's eyes widen in recognition, anger flaring inside her like an uncontainable flame.

Quinn Fabray.

"Let her go!" Phoenix yelled, the man looking up in alarm at the interruption before he smirked when he saw who it was.

"Oh, another one," He chuckles darkly, letting go of Quinn - who crumbled to her feet and curled away from him - before walking towards Phoenix, "At least you seem feisty, the blonde is too easy, no fi-"

The man can't even complete his sentence before Phoenix's fist connects with his face, one hand holding on to his collar as she relentlessly attacked him, punch after punch. He struggled against her grip, but to no avail, Phoenix not even affected by his attempts at retaliation. Finally, the redhead stopped her attack, pushing him backwards, shaking her hand, cold air whipping against bruised knuckles.

"You little bitch," The man gasped, holding his broken nose, rage and shame evident on his bruised and battered face.

He staggers forward to get his hands on Phoenix in return, but the redhead's reflexes are lighting quick. She punches him in the stomach three times, before kneeing him in the balls, making him yelp in pain. Before he even has time to process anything, Phoenix gets a firm grip on his shoulders and effortlessly throws him against a dumpster nearby, metal clanging loudly as his heavy body crashed against it.

The man cowers away, moving to the side and scrambling to his feet before quickly running out of the alley when he saw the blazing anger in emerald eyes. He was ashamed that he was running away from a girl half his size, but he valued his life more than his pride.

With his face broken, his ribs aching and not to mention, a horrible limp, his ego wasn't the only thing that was bruised whereas all Phoenix had suffered were slightly bruised knuckles.

The redhead's eyes narrowed when she saw the man scrambling away, getting ready to chase after him and giving him exactly what he deserved, but she stopped when a broken sob snapped her back to reality.

Phoenix spun around, her heart breaking when she saw Quinn on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest, her entire being shaking as violent sobs rocked her body. Phoenix quickly rushed over to the blonde, removing her coat off as she got down on her knees next to Quinn, gently putting her hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Shhh, Quinn, it's me, it's Phoenix. You're safe now, he's gone," Phoenix whispers reassuringly, wrapping her coat around Quinn's body as teary, hazel-eyes met hers.

"Ph-Phoenix?" Quinn stutters, recognition flickering in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," Phoenix says softly, rubbing Quinn's arms over her coat to warm the blonde.

"O-oh my god, I'm so so-rry, you...see me-e...wh-what...the ba-baby...b-big mist-stake..." Quinn mumbles incoherently, unable to get any words out as tears streamed down her face, breaking Phoenix's heart.

"Shhh, Quinn...you don't have to say anything," Phoenix says soothingly, hooking one arm under Quinn's knees and the other behind her back and getting on to her feet, effortlessly cradling the blonde like a baby.

Quinn sobbed violently in Phoenix's arms, burying her face against the redhead's body, tightly clutching her shirt in her fist.

Quinn was cuddled in the arms of someone who was practically a stranger she knew nothing about.

She had never felt safer and more protected in her entire life.

"Take a deep breath Quinn, relax, you're safe now," Phoenix says softly, walking out of the alley and towards her apartment that was just a little distance away, tightly holding Quinn in her arms, who was clinging to her like a broken child.

"I've got you Quinn. You're safe. I've got you now," Phoenix whispers, a silent promise in her voice, kissing the top of Quinn's head, who was slowly, but steadily, calming down.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Phoenix removed a single key from her pocket and opened the door to her apartment, not once jostling the now considerably calmer blonde in her arms.

Around two minutes before they reached Phoenix's apartment, Quinn had passed out in the former's arms from the high of her emotions. The blonde's body still trembled slightly and there were dried tear tracks on her face, but her frantic heartbeat had considerably calmed down since she fell asleep, her head nestled against Phoenix's neck.

Before she passed out, in the back of her mind, Quinn knew that it wasn't fair of her to be like this around someone who was a essentially a stranger. She was being weak. Maybe even childish. But Quinn couldn't help it. After everything that she had just discovered, it felt good to feel protected. To feel like someone cared about her, like she meant something to someone, even though it was a stranger.

Honestly, she didn't even care about what happened to her anymore.

Old Quinn wouldn't have let a random, mysterious redhead take her home.

New Quinn certainly followed a different rule book.

Phoenix walked towards her bedroom, massively thankful that Quinn had calmed down and fallen asleep in her unwavering arms.

For some reason, Phoenix had felt this inexplicable need to protect Quinn. She couldn't even think of someone hurting the blonde and couldn't even imagine not making someone who did that pay.

When Phoenix had seen that man pressing Quinn up against the wall in the alley, it was like something snapped inside of her. She had never felt angrier before and she knew it was more than just the thought of the incident that could've taken place that caused it.

She knew that it had something to do with the fact that it was Quinn.

Phoenix just sighed, pushing her bedroom door open softly and walking in. It hadn't been two days since she had been in Lima and look what was happening. So much for a quiet, fresh start.

Phoenix gently put Quinn down on her bed, spreading a blanket over her and tucking her in. Her muscles relaxed at the sudden absence of weight but she barely noticed it, too used to the feeling of over exertion by know.

It's not like the past three years had ever given her a choice.

Phoenix silently walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of her room and pulled out a bottle of water, which she later preceded to place on the bedside table next to Quinn's head.

"You're safe Quinn," Phoenix whispers, bending down and pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead, before sitting down on the floor next to the bed and leaning against the bedside table, sighing as the events of that day replayed in her head, emerald eyes drooping after a few seconds.

Little did Phoenix know that Quinn had come back to consciousness for a few seconds, the redhead's words ringing in her ears and her reassuring kiss lingering on her forehead.

Phoenix had saved her, in more ways than one. She had protected Quinn, brought her to her house. She had taken care of her.

Quinn didn't know why Phoenix had done it. She really couldn't imagine why anyone would want to take a broken, sobbing mess to their house. But there was only one thing on her mind when she slipped back into unconsciousness, breathing in the scent of the winter coated she was still wrapped in, courtesy of one emerald eyed redhead.

She was so thankful that Phoenix had been sent into her life.

* * *

Santana was lying on her back on the bed, dried tear tracks on her cheeks, warm sheets clutched around her body.

She had considered it. Considered going to Puck's house. She was angry and upset and heartbroken and she needed a distraction. Going to Puck might have been pretty much perfect for that.

She couldn't bring herself to say yes to him though.

The minute she remembered why she was angry and upset, she knew that not even in a million years would she ever go back to Puck.

If she had even the slightest chance left at getting her girl back, she had to get her crap together, fix her mistakes and fight for the blonde. Do the things that she wished she had the courage to do a long time ago. She had done a lot of thinking during the walk home and the time she spent just curled up in bed, sobbing into Brittany's sweatshirt. She knew that if she didn't do something now, she was going to lose the blonde.

If she hadn't already.

The only problem was, that fear and terror in her heart was refusing to go away and she had no idea what to do.

The Latina snapped out of her morose thoughts when her phone beeped, making her roll over with a sigh and pick it up from the bedside table, her eyes lighting up when she was who the sender was.

_From Britt: Have you reached home safe? I took the car and I didn't realize I left you alone._

Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's concern. The blonde was honestly angry and upset with her but she still wanted to know if she was back home safe and that small detail made her heart all fluttery.

_To Britt: I did, you know my house is only a five minutes away._

Santana anxiously waited for a reply, sitting up and leaning against the headrest, knees curled up to her chest.

_From Britt: Good._

Santana sighed at the curt reply, knowing that this time there was no way out. She took a deep breath before she typed, quickly pressing send before she had second thoughts.

_To Britt: I'm sorry. For everything. But I promise you. I'm almost there B. I'm almost ready to come out, to be your girlfriend. I just need a little more time. Please give me some more time._

Santana closed her eyes as she waited for Brittany's reply, her heartbeat going a million miles an hour. This was it. It was in Brittany's hands. The final yes or no. Santana quickly sat straighter when her phone buzzed in her hand, squinting at the screen.

_From Britt: You have to choose and you have to choose now Santana. Is it going to be me, or is it everything else?_

* * *

**_Thank you for the follows, reviews and favorites! You guys are awesome! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

Quinn's eyes fluttered open as sunlight hit her face, making the blonde instantly panic at the unfamiliar surroundings. She startled awake, sitting up before she calmed down when she saw a familiar someone next to her, leaning her head against the bed, their back against the bedside table.

All of a sudden, the events from last night came rushing to her mind, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment and her heart sighing in relief at the near miss.

God only knows what would have happened if Phoenix hadn't arrived yesterday.

The sudden disturbance next to her head causes Phoenix to wake up too, the redhead looking around in confusion, before her eyes met Quinn's making her smile.

"Hey Quinn," Phoenix says, her voice even raspier with sleep, "How'd you sleep?"

"I'm so sorry," Quinn blurts out.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, for last night and for being a mess and coming into your home and taking advantage of you and y-you had to f-fight that m-man," Quinn rambles, tears springing to her eyes towards the end. Phoenix's eyes widen and she quickly climbs into the bed, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Hey, hey, Quinn. It's not a big deal, of course I would've protected you. I was in the right place at the right time. You're safe now Quinn, relax," Phoenix soothes, gently rubbing circles on the blonde's back.

"Bu-but it's not fair of me to u-use you l-like this. We-we don't e-even know each ot-other," Quinn stammers, furiously rubbing at her eyes.

"Hey, of course we know each other. I know you're Quinn Fabray, you know I'm Phoenix Winters. We both study at McKinley. I know you're a cheerleader. You know I'm not," Phoenix offers, making Quinn laugh softly, the latter rubbing at her nose, "See? We do know things about each other. So don't worry about it Quinn. I'd do it again in a heartbeat"

Quinn stays quiet for a few minutes as her tears slowly come to a stop, Phoenix unable to suppress her smile at how adorable she looked with her slightly red nose and messy hair, regardless of the situation.

"Okay. Okay," Quinn says, "Thank you, Phoenix. Really. No one has ever done something like that for me before."

"Anytime, Quinn," Phoenix smiles, tucking a stray lock of hair behind the blonde's ear, "Now how about you go take a shower, change into clean clothes and I'll get started on breakfast?"

"Oh no, I think I'll just go home, I don't want to impose," Quinn says quickly, but hazel eyes scream something else altogether.

"You won't be, trust me. And I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to go home yet," Phoenix says softly, getting onto her feet and smiling down at the cheerleader sitting on the bed, "Towels and spare toothbrushes are in the cupboard under the sink," Phoenix informs, quickly going to her cupboard and pulling out a couple of clothes, "Shorts, pants, a sweatshirt and a tank top. Whatever you're comfortable with," The redhead smiles sheepishly, setting the clothes down at the edge of the bed.

Hazel eyes fill with tears and a small smile graces Quinn's face as she gets off the bed, taking Phoenix by surprise by wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Just...thank you Phoenix. For everything," Quinn whispers, making Phoenix's heart melt.

"You're very welcome"

* * *

Phoenix was putting the plates on the kitchen counter when Quinn walked in, her hair damp and framing her face. She was wearing Phoenix's sweatshirt and shorts, making the redhead smile.

"Feeling better?" Phoenix asks.

"Much better, thank you," Quinn smiles, before glancing down at her plate, her eyes widening when she saw the eggs, bacon, toast, fruits and pancakes, a steaming mug of coffee next to it.

"I hope you're hungry," Phoenix says sheepishly, her cheeks pink, making Quinn laugh.

"I'm sure I can figure out how to eat all of it," Quinn smiles, sitting on a barstool as Phoenix followed her lead and sat opposite the blonde.

Screw Sue Sylvester's crazy Cheerios diet.

They ate in silence for a while, the fact that she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon hitting Quinn as she realized how starved she was, before Phoenix spoke up.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened yesterday and why you were out here alone?" Phoenix asks, her voice gentle.

Quinn looks at Phoenix uncertainly, her mind in a dilemma. On one hand, she owed the redhead an explanation, especially after everything she had done for her. On the other hand though, Quinn hadn't told anyone her secret and although she felt that she could trust Phoenix, she didn't want the entire school knowing. She couldn't lose her standing on the social ladder, not after how much effort she'd put I to climbing up there in the first place. Suddenly, she realized what she needed to know to be able to tell Phoenix, something that kept her secure too, hoping that it wasn't too rude to be this straightforward, considering everything the redhead had done for her.

Leverage.

"You tell me your story, I'll tell you mine," Quinn says, unintentionally slipping into her cool, collected head cheerleader persona.

"I'm sorry?" Phoenix asks in confusion and disbelief.

"You live on the quieter side of town, abandoned for the more developed part. Alone too, there's only one bedroom. You had to meet principal Figgins before your first day, but your parents were nowhere to be seen. The way you fought that guy yesterday, so effortlessly, and from what I can see, you only suffered from the scratch on your cheek. So tell me, what's your story?"

Phoenix leans back in her seat, raising an eyebrow at Quinn. She couldn't deny it, she was impressed with the blonde had picked up on the small details that were otherwise not apparent. But Phoenix was just as perceptive, if not more than Quinn, and she could see that the blonde had some internal battle going on in her mind and figured that she was trying to protect her secret by getting to know Phoenix's story, before divulging into her own problems.

"Well," Phoenix smirks, deciding to just come clean with the blonde, she would have to tell her sooner or later anyway, "I have to say, it's not a pretty story"

"I'm not delicate"

"I did warn you," Phoenix sighs, "All the things you said are true. I live alone, pretty good at street fighting, amongst other things. And I'm emancipated"

"What?" Quinn asks in shock, her forehead furrowing.

She hadn't expected that.

"I'm emancipated. Against my will."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N : This story is currently set somewhere during Season 1._**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

_"I'm emancipated. Against my will."_

Quinn's eyes widened, her entire thought process faltering. She was expecting anything, literally _anything_, but not this. Not once could she have guessed that this is what Phoenix would tell her. She almost felt sick and guilt surged through her as she thought about how she manipulated the information out of Phoenix, how her issues seemed so minimal now.

"Oh my god," Quinn whispers, "I am so, so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you like this," Quinn says, ashamed for giving Phoenix that ultimatum now. It was selfish of her to try and save her superficial popularity and reputation like she had.

"It's okay, you wanted to protect yourself, I get that," Phoenix says quietly.

"Is that why you moved to Lima? Cause of the emancipation?"

"I came here to get away from there. From the society, the culture. The people. I've been emancipated for three years now," Phoenix states, making Quinn gasp, as she quickly did the math.

"You were forcefully emancipated when you were fourteen?" Quinn asks, fearing the affirmation, although she knew that it was most likely true.

"Thirteen, actually"

"How the hell can someone do that?" Quinn explodes, her voice uncharacteristically loud, making Phoenix flinch in surprise, "To their own child?" Quinn exclaims, her hand flying to her stomach, before she frowned "Wait, can a parent even do that?" Quinn asks in confusion.

"My parents have a lot of contacts in a lot of places. They have friends who could get them the papers. Faking my signature wasn't difficult. I came to the house from my friend's home one night, two days before my thirteenth birthday, to find three boxes and one backpack, a note attached to the top," Phoenix divulges, surprising herself as well because she had never told anyone this before. She didn't stop though, because for some unfathomable reason, she trusted Quinn more than anybody she had meet in a very long time, "Happy fucking birthday to me," Phoenix says bitterly.

"God, I'm so sorry," Quinn whispers, reaching across the counter and holding Phoenix's hand in her own, "No one deserves to go through that, no matter what happens or what they do"

"I came out to them," Phoenix says suddenly.

"What?"

"I came out to them. In case you were wondering why it happened. Well, not exactly that, but I had a friend who was from a family with a lower status and I was arguing about it with them one day and I had enough of it so I finally told them I was a lesbian. I was out of the family the next day. Apparently, a lesbian daughter who is friends with the son of the school janitor isn't worth risking their perfect image for," Phoenix says in one breath, tears filling in her eyes as she recounted her story, but she quickly blinked them away, but not before Quinn saw them, her heart aching for the redhead.

She barely knew this girl but she was sure of the fact that Phoenix didn't deserve this. No one did.

"God, that's horrible. I'm so sorry. I didn't know and I shouldn't have asked like this," Quinn apologizes again, hoping that she hadn't messed up with Phoenix.

Surprisingly enough for someone like her, she rather liked the mysterious redhead.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Phoenix says softly.

"How...how did you live?" Quinn asks after a few seconds, unable to not voice her curiosity, making Phoenix smile. The blonde was so hot and cold, conflicted at every step.

Intriguing. Phoenix was so desperate to know more.

"Initially, it was difficult. I broke into my house the next day to get some money, which wasn't much, but it would last for a while for basic necessities. I could finish my school years though, since I was on an academic scholarship. For a long time I sneaked into school at night, sleeping under the bleachers, classrooms, wherever it was unlocked and comfortable for that night. Ate leftovers from the cafeteria, broke into the vending machine," Phoenix explains, getting up from her seat and taking a deep breath before going to grab a glass of water, leaning against the counter, "It was difficult during the vacations though, so half of the year, I spent on the streets," Phoenix says, an underlying tone of finality in her voice.

She didn't want to talk more about what happened during those times. At least not right now.

Quinn respected that.

"What about the friend you were talking about?" Quinn asks carefully.

"Ironically enough, he was only pretending to be friends with me because of my family's money and status. Left me high and dry the minute I told him I was thrown out of the family. " Phoenix says sadly, her entire demeanor looking so exhausted and betrayed talking about it that Quinn was scared to imagine how Phoenix lived through it all.

"What made you move here?" Quinn asks, not saying anything about Phoenix's earlier revelation.

"Well, there was this really close family friend. She didn't have a family of her own but everyone considered her a part of mine. She was someone I related to more than anyone in my family. She understood me. She was in Africa on a charity trip for the underprivileged as a doctor. She came back two years after I was kicked out and my family told her that I wanted to go to an art school across the country."

Phoenix let out a humorless laugh as she said this, scoffing at the excuse, putting a small smile on Quinn's face, regardless of the situation.

"She believed them but around six months after that, I met her in town. She was shocked when I told her the truth and she immediately took me to her apartment. She had no obligation or duty to do it, but she gave me a home. She gave me a family when I had nothing and no one," Phoenix sighs.

"Why are you here alone then?"

"Two weeks after _she_ cut off _my _family, some drunk asshole who shouldn't have been outside of his fucking house, let alone on streets, hit her car," Phoenix says softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Quinn wanted to stand up, she wanted to wrap her arms around the redhead and comfort her, tell her it would all be okay. But she couldn't. She was frozen to her spot, shocked at everything that the sixteen year old in standing in front of her had to go through.

"Her death was something that broke me. None of the crap that I had been through before devastated me as much as losing her did. I finally had someone I could trust and call my family, and it didn't even take two weeks for that to be taken away from me," Phoenix explains, her voice wavering and cracking, before she let out a deep breath to steady her mind and continuing.

"Her lawyer visited me after the funeral. Apparently, she left me all her money," Phoenix states, "I don't know how or why she did it, but even though she wasn't there anymore, she made sure that I would never have to live the way that I had been for so long. Every single penny she had, investments, everything, she gave to me."

"That's amazing. She sounds like an incredible woman," Quinn smiles.

"She really was"

"Why would you move to a town like Lima with that kind of money with you though?" Quinn asks, surprised that someone wouldn't move to New York or LA or somewhere like that.

"Honestly, I didn't think I was ready to be thrust into a big city after being on my own for so long. So I sold her holiday home, cashed in everything and added whatever small part I had from jobs here and there. Packed up and moved here. Bought the apartment, paid school fees and I have enough to live comfortably and keep some money aside to start a college fund. It's better now. Easier," Phoenix says honestly, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Quinn just stares at Phoenix in awe, unable to believe that the redhead had been through so much and still had such a confident, self-assured aura around her.

"You're amazing Nix," Quinn says, the nickname easily slipping off her tongue, "What you've been through and how you've come out of it, it's pretty admirable"

"Well, thank you," Phoenix smiles, her heart feeling lighter now that she had finally told someone else at least a part of her story. It felt good to not have to hold it all in anymore, "It's your turn to share now though," Phoenix winks, quickly changing the topic away from her, making Quinn sigh.

"Well, a deal is a deal," Quinn says, before taking a deep breath, hazel staring into green.

"I'm pregnant," Quinn says quickly, squeezing her eyes shut as uncertainty over Phoenix's reaction as well as the relief of telling someone washed over here.

"W-what?" Phoenix stutters.

"I'm having a baby. And no one knows," Quinn repeats, her eyes downcast, almost prepared for Phoenix to look at her in disgust and tell her to leave her house.

Silence prevails for a few seconds before a smile breaks out on Phoenix's face and she walks towards Quinn, taking the blonde by surprise.

"Can I...can I touch?" Phoenix asks uncertainly, pointing to Quinn's stomach. The blonde thinks about it for a second but nods, standing up from the kitchen stool.

Phoenix moves closer and knelt down, gently pressing her palms against Quinn's stomach, her breath catching at the subtle roundness under her hands.

She was shocked she hadn't noticed that small curve before.

"It's...Quinn, it's beautiful," Phoenix whispers, looking up at the blonde before she got up to her feet and wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugging Quinn tightly, "You're beautiful."

Quinn's eyes fill with tears as Phoenix embraces her, feeling immensely loved and protected, something she hadn't expected happening after everyone would know, especially from someone she had just met yesterday.

"How far along are you?" Phoenix asks when she pulls away, a breathtaking smile on her face.

"15 weeks"

"Q...wow, that's a long time," Phoenix exclaims softly, "Wait, Quinn, you're carrying a child and you're on the cheerleading squad. I'm pretty sure you can't be catapulting all over the place like this," Phoenix says, frowning at Quinn, concern and a twinge of disappointment visible in her features.

"I haven't been on the pyramid or any of the extreme stunts since I found out. Mostly running and commanding people," Quinn explains, before picking up her now empty plate from the table and placing it in the sink.

"You don't have to clean up Quinn," Phoenix says softly, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her into the living room. The girls sat down on the couch, facing each other before Phoenix started up her stream of questions again.

"You said no one knows," Phoenix starts quietly, "So who's the father?"

Quinn takes a deep breath, steeling herself. Discussing this made everything so much more real and she hated that.

"Puck," Quinn says after a few seconds, making Phoenix falter.

"Puckerman? The suggestive guy with the squirrel on his head?" Phoenix asks, her head cocking to the side in confusion.

"Yep. The very one," Quinn says, laughing at her description of Puck's mohawk.

"Are you guys dating or something?"

"Oh, god no"

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Have you met him? He's not parent material. He can't take care of himself, let alone someone else. He's a sexist ass and if I do keep the baby, he's not the kind of person I want to be raising a small child with. Besides, he slept with me after he got me drunk on wine coolers," Quinn says coldly but as soon as the last couple of words leave her mouth, she immediately regrets when she sees green eyes darken with anger.

"What?" Phoenix says through clenched teeth, "You were drunk and he took advantage of you?"

"Well, that's not exactly what happened," Quinn says cautiously, knowing that Phoenix was angry but she couldn't figure out why. It's not like it was up to the redhead to be protective of her.

"Well, it sounds like that's exactly what happened! I'm pretty sure that it classifies as date rape!" Phoenix exclaims, her voice raising involuntarily, making Quinn sigh.

Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to tell Phoenix what happened.

"It's not like I tried to stop him Phoenix. I was drunk, not dead," Quinn says, surprising even herself with those words.

"Why are you defending him?" Phoenix asks in disbelief.

"I don't know," Quinn says, slumping against the couch, "I just….I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to be the picture perfect Fabray daughter. Good grades, cheerleader. But no, instead, I'm 16 and I'm pregnant," Quinn says and it's like a dam breaks because tears spring to her eyes and before she knows it, Quinn is in Phoenix's arms, sobbing against her chest.

"Oh Quinn, shhh," Phoenix soothes, "It's going to be okay. I promise you, no matter what happens, you and your baby are going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of that," Phoenix promises, running her hands through blonde hair as Quinn broke down in her arms.

Phoenix just held Quinn, the only sound in the room being Quinn's sobs. After a few minutes, Quinn slowly calmed down, her cries reduced to tears streaming out of the corners of her sad hazel eyes. The blonde pulled away from Phoenix's embrace, a coy and slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

"That's the third time I've cried in your arms in under twelve hours. And you've been through so much worse and you barely shed one tear. You're so strong with everything that's happened and I'm a mess over something so small," Quinn says quietly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Hey, we both have had our share of problems and we handle it differently. It doesn't mean that yours are any less important than mine. We might not have known each other for that long, but I'm here for you. All the way, okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you want me to call Brittany or Santana for you? They might be better equipped to help you. And I think you should tell someone Quinn," Phoenix says gently.

"I haven't even told them yet"

"Why?"

"Puck is Santana's boy toy," Quinn says and realization hits Phoenix.

"That complicates things," Phoenix says, letting out a low whistle, "But won't Santana choose a friend over a boy?"

"She will. Santana acts bitchy and tough on the outside but she's a really good friend when you need her. But how am I supposed to tell everyone Phoenix? I can't just go 'Oh hey, by the way, I'm knocked up by school's resident manwhore at sixteen' can I?" Quinn says, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"You know that's not what I meant Q," Phoenix says softly, "You're over three months pregnant, you're going to start showing. And you can't do anything on the Cheerios at this stage."

"I know. But I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"What about your parents?" Phoenix asks after a few seconds, her heart clenching at the expression on Quinn's face when she did.

"That's what I'm most terrified about. More than what people think, more than that social standing. I don't know how they'll react. I'm their perfect daughter and I know that they love me. They do. But I don't know if they'll tolerate this, let alone accept it," Quinn says honestly, refusing to let the tears fall this time.

She had cried over this enough for one day.

"Okay. But I hope you know that you have a friend now," Phoenix winks, instantly lifting the mood.

"Oh really? Who?" Quinn questions playfully.

"That really hot, badass redhead you met yesterday you know," Phoenix grins, making Quinn laugh.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind."

* * *

**_Thank you all so much for the favorites, reviews and follows! Let me know how you liked this chapter!_**

**_Special thanks to Sabine for her much appreciated help and advice :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _****_Special thanks to FreshKicks for their review, you made me smile :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me," Phoenix deadpans.

"I'm serious!" Quinn exclaims, shaking her head at Phoenix's ridiculousness.

Phoenix and Quinn had spent almost two hours simply talking to each other about anything and everything. It felt like they had been friends for the longest time and it was sincerely easy for them to interact. Predictably, considering how headstrong they both were, they often ended up opposing each other's views but it only made the entire discussion more interesting.

"There's no way I'm letting you take a cab home, especially when you have an awesome friend right here to take you back," Phoenix says, gesturing to herself for emphasis.

"It's not even late at night Phoenix. It's one in the afternoon. You don't have to baby me, I can take care of myself," Quinn reasons, but Phoenix instantly picks up on the innuendo in her words, something she was sure even Quinn hadn't realized.

"I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself or protect yourself," Phoenix says gently, "I'm just saying, that sometimes, you should let someone else do it for you."

Quinn's eyes bore into Phoenix's, the latter's words striking a cord in her heart.

"Okay," Quinn says simply, taking Phoenix by surprise.

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was easy," Phoenix grins, making Quinn laugh, "Do you want to leave now? Your mom wanted you home by two, right?"

"Yeah, there are some people who work with daddy that are coming home with their families, so the picture perfect family needs to be present," Quinn says bitterly.

"Hey, it can't be all bad," Phoenix frowns.

"Oh, but it is. The men think that they are the greatest people in the world, the women keep gossiping and fake laughter can be heard everywhere and god forbid any of the children come because then it's a matchmaking session," Quinn explains, watching Phoenix as the latter gets up from the couch to dig around the hall closet, pulling out two helmets.

"Sounds super fun," Phoenix teases, making Quinn stick her tongue out at the redhead.

For someone as feminine and sophisticated as Quinn, she could sure be quite the child sometimes.

"Don't be mean to me Winters," Quinn deadpans, making Phoenix laugh.

"Aye aye captain," Phoenix winks, "You're okay riding on a motorcycle right?"

"As long as you don't kill me," Quinn laughs.

"Couldn't do that even if I wanted to," Phoenix grins, grabbing her keys, "I can get your clothes to school on Monday if you want?"

"That'd be nice," Quinn smiles.

"Let's go then?" Phoenix asks and Quinn nods, grabbing the jacket Phoenix lent to her as they left the apartment.

Quinn may have known Phoenix for only a day, but she knew that she could trust this girl with her life. And honestly, as she stepped out of the redhead's apartment, it felt like she was leaving home to go somewhere she didn't belong, as opposed to the other way around.

* * *

"I have to say, that was a rush. And you didn't even kill me," Quinn grins, shaking her hair out as she pulled the helmet off her head.

Phoenix laughs, removing her helmet too and placing it on top of the seat.

"I told you I wasn't going to kill you," Phoenix says, running a hand through her messy hair, "You're sure you're going to be okay right? Do you want me to stay over or something?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Quinn says, smiling at the redhead's concern, "I'm not planning on telling anyone anything yet, either way," the blonde shrugs.

"Well, not to rush you or anything, but talking to Brittany and Santana will be a good place to start," Phoenix offers.

"Speaking of Brittany," Quinn starts, cleverly taking the attention off herself, a playful smirk on her face, "You seemed infatuated with her yesterday. What's that all about?"

Phoenix instantly turns a bright shade of pink, her pale skin making her embarrassment increasingly evident. The redhead felt her heart spike at the direct mention of her feelings towards the blonde in question, but she couldn't deny that Brittany had certainly made her feel something that she hadn't in a very long time.

"Well," Phoenix blushes, "Brittany's crazy attractive, you can't blame me for faltering and acting like an absolute idiot around her," Phoenix downplays, waving Quinn off with a flick off her hand.

"You weren't that bad," Quinn laughs, "And that isn't the worst reaction towards any of the three of us."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Nope, no you don't," Quinn grins, making Phoenix smile.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to push you to tell me either," Phoenix laughs.

"Good call," Quinn chuckles.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Phoenix says carefully.

"Sure," Quinn replies, a small smile on her face at the redhead's unsure demeanour.

"What were you doing on those streets last night?"

"Oh. Well, I was...running. I just needed to clear my head. I couldn't stop. And when the guy came, I just...froze, I guess. I wanted to scream and fight but I just couldn't move. Not instantly at least," Quinn explains softly, hazel eyes downcast, "Luckily for me, you were there. You got away with a cut on your cheek, imagine the battle scars I would get away with when I started retaliating," Quinn jokes.

"God, you have to stop thanking me! I'd do it again if I had to," Phoenix winks.

"That means a lot," Quinn smiles, "Anyway, I have to head inside now."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, alright? Doesn't matter what time."

"I will," Quinn smiles, "Meet you outside school on Monday?"

"Yes, you will," Phoenix smiles, taking the helmet Quinn had briefly borrowed and locking it against her motorcycle.

Quinn quickly moves forward when Phoenix is done and before the latter even realizes it, Quinn has her arms wrapped right around the redhead, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Thank you. Again. For last night and this morning. Everything."

"You're welcome. I was at the right place at the right time. Besides, that's what friends are for," Phoenix says, a small smile dancing her lips.

"Right," Quinn nods, grinning at the redhead, who mounts her motorcycle and wears her helmet, revving the engine before looking back at the blonde.

"It was nice meeting you, Quinn Fabray."

"It was nice meeting you too, Phoenix Winters," Quinn smiles, watching Phoenix ride away until she was out of sight before she sighed and turned to look at her house.

Time to face the music.

* * *

"Where were you?"

Quinn sighs, shutting the door before turning around to face her father, a frown on her face.

"I slept over at a friend's house," Quinn answers evasively.

"It didn't strike you to tell us where you were?" Russell Fabray looks into his daughter's eyes like he's searching for something, trying to intimidate her, but Quinn holds her ground.

"I forgot. My mistake," Quinn says, her tone neutral, unwavering under her father's stare.

"Do not let it happen again," Russell says firmly, "The guests will be here in an hour or so, be presentable."

"Yes daddy," Quinn says softly, before going to her room, ignoring the frown on her father's face.

She locks the door behind her and falls heavily onto her bed, pulling a pillow on top of her face. She lets out a heavy sigh, squeezing her eyes shut.

She just wished that things could be easy. That they could be normal, for once.

Quinn just lays there for a while, before the shrill ringing of her phone causes her to jolt up, the pillow falling next to her feet. She scrambles to remove her phone from her pocket, looking at it in confusion.

Santana.

"San?" Quinn says when she picks up the phone, unsure as to why her friend would be calling her out of nowhere on a Saturday afternoon.

_"Quinn."_

The blonde's chest clenches at the broken and upset tone in Santana's voice, immediately fearing the worst. It was very, very rare that Santana Lopez would put her tough act down and when it did happen, it was always something serious.

"Santana, what's wrong? Where are you?"

_"I'm at home b-but Brittany and I had a f-fight."__  
_  
Quinn falls back onto the bed on her back at Santana's words, sighing in relief.

"S, it's just a fight. It's unusual, but you've fought before," Quinn reasons.

_"I k-know, but this time is worse. She's not even t-talking to me."__  
_  
"She's probably just angry and upset right now. Give her time," Quinn says, "What did you do anyway?"

_"What makes you think I did something?"_

"Santana."

_"We just...I can't give her...I'm...I don't want to talk about it."__  
_  
"San, come on. I can't help you unless you talk to me," Quinn sighs.

"_I can't! I'm not there yet…I'm not ready."_

"I'm assuming that is the very reason Brittany's pissed with you," Quinn says, taking Santana's silence as an affirmation, "Santana….whatever it is, you can talk to me about it, okay? I'm here for you. Always."

_"Quinn, I'm...I have to go, I'll see on Monday."__  
_  
"Santana, just talk to me. I could help."

_"I'm sorry Q, I can't. Not yet."_

There was a click before the call cut off and the blonde sighed, tossing her phone aside and covering her face with her hands, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips.

Was calm and normalcy that ridiculous to wish for?

* * *

**_Thank you all for all the reviews and PM's and follows! I'm glad you're liking this story so far!_**

**_Who are you guys rooting for? Quinn and Phoenix? Brittany and Phoenix? Brittana? Quinntana?_**

**_PS: My twitter is also sanquittany, so if you have questions about updates or anything, let me know there._**

**_Let me know if you liked this chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

"Don't tell me you and Britt are still fighting?"

"Good morning to you too Fabray," Santana snaps, a frown on her face at the blonde's first words to her, watching her hop onto the picnic table next to her.

"Morning Lopez!" Quinn says, a huge grin on her face, making Santana roll her eyes and nudge her best friend with her elbow, "But seriously S, you're still arguing? It's been two days."

"What makes you think we're still fighting?"

"Well, she's not here with you. That never happens; you guys always come to school together. Besides, you look like someone just told you that you're off the Cheerios," Quinn shrugs, raising an eyebrow challengingly at the Latina, whose sigh concedes her defeat.

"You're right. She hasn't talked to me since Friday night. No reply to my texts, my calls. Nothing," Santana sighs, shaking her head, sadness clear in her eyes.

"You still don't want to talk about it?"

"No, Quinn."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready," Quinn says, an understanding smile on her face as she put one arm around Santana's shoulders, squeezing her comfortingly.

"Thank you..."

Santana and Quinn sit in amicable silence, watching the other students walk into the school, eyes narrowing if someone dared to look at them too long.

"Morning!"

Santana and Quinn jump in surprise at the voice behind them, not even getting a chance to turn around before Brittany's standing in front of them, her signature smile on her face.

"God, B, you scared me!" Quinn says, playfully smacking her arm.

"Sorry Quinnie," Brittany grins.

"It's okay," Quinn laughs, "And I sure hope one of those coffees are for me," The blonde says seriously, eyeing the four cups of hot beverages that Brittany was holding.

"Yes it is," Brittany says, handing one cup to Quinn, before turning to Santana, "Just the way you like it," Brittany smiles, handing a cup to Santana, who sends a weak smile in return.

"Who's the fourth cup for?" Quinn questions, carefully taking a sip out of hers.

"Phoenix. We're waiting for her right?" Brittany questions.

"Yep, she should be here any minute," Quinn answers.

"She seemed...nice, didn't she?" Brittany asks with a thoughtful smile, making Santana frown. The blonde continues to sip her coffee, oblivious to Santana's reaction or simply ignoring it.

"She is. Nice," Quinn smiles, nodding in agreement.

"Britt, can I talk t-"

Santana's words are cut off by the revving of an engine, as the three cheerleaders look up just in time to see a motorcycle drive into the parking lot, putting a smile on Quinn's face.

"Who's that?" Brittany asks curiously.

"That's Phoenix," Quinn answers, one side of her mouth turned up in a smile.

"Seriously?" Santana scoffs, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yep."

Santana and Brittany squint to confirm the identity of the person on the motorcycle and as it comes closer, it's pretty apparent that the person behind the large aviators and the helmet is indeed the girl in question.

Phoenix rides till the parking closest to the cheerleaders, ignoring the obnoxious glances she was attracting, cutting the engine off when she's parked. She unclips her helmet, pulling it off, before running a hand through her hair, shooting a quick smile in Santana, Brittany and Quinn's direction. The redhead quickly grabs backpack from the side of the motorcycle, pushing her aviators on top of her head, helmet tucked underneath her arms, backpack slung over one shoulder as she walked towards the cheerleaders.

"Good morning," Phoenix says when she's within hearing distance, a smile on her face.

"Morning Nix," Quinn smiles, causing Santana to look at her in confusion.

A nickname for someone who she had _just met_ for the first time barely two days ago?

That was so unlike the Quinn Fabray she knew.

"This is for you," Brittany grins, handing Phoenix her coffee, "I don't know what you like, so it's just a cappuccino."

"Oh, thank you Brittany," Phoenix blushes, "This is really sweet of you. And my favorite _is_ a latte with a shot of vanilla," Phoenix winks.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Brittany smirks.

"Already prepared for a next time, huh?"

"Hey, I owe you a correct coffee at least once!" Brittany laughs.

"Before that, I'm the one that owes you an ice-cream."

"A triple sundae with extra chocolate sauce?" Brittany asks excitedly.

"Whatever you want," Phoenix promises, an adoring smile on her lips.

"Okay bunnies, before we can't snap you two out of it," Quinn starts, causing the other three to look at her weirdly, "What's your locker number Phoenix?"

"Uhh, 127 I think?"

"Great, that's just across ours," Quinn says, "Let's go now."

"Okay," Phoenix agrees easily, "Thanks again for the coffee Brittany."

"No problem!"

Phoenix and Brittany walk a little ahead of Quinn and Santana, the blonde taking up all of Phoenix's attention with stories about all the teachers at McKinley.

"You'll get a chance to talk to her later San. She got you coffee, she couldn't be that pissed off," Quinn whispers in Santana's ear, making the latter sigh.

"I don't know Q...I hope you're right," Santana says quietly, looking unsurely between her best friend and the redhead.

Brittany quickly manages to include Quinn and Santana in the conversation too and as the four girls walk towards their lockers, Phoenix falters when she suddenly realizes exactly what Quinn meant by her earlier comment.

My god, Fabray.

_Bunnies._

* * *

"So, what do you have now?" Santana asks.

As apprehensive she wanted to be towards Phoenix for coming out of nowhere and obviously charming the pants off her two best friends, Santana couldn't help but be curious about the redhead. She seemed to have this mysterious energy to her that even Santana couldn't help but being attracted towards.

"AP English," Phoenix answers.

"Cool, that's just from across the gym," Santana answers.

"You guys have cheerleading practice first thing in the morning?" Phoenix questions, disbelief evident in her tone.

"Totally, Coach is extremely strict about these things," Brittany says.

"More like way too tightly wound up," Quinn mutters under her breath.

"I thought you guys like cheerleading?" Phoenix asks in confusion.

"No, we do like cheerleading," Quinn defends.

"We just don't always like it with Coach Sylvester," Santana finishes.

"Well, I guess that does make sense," Phoenix laughs.

As the four girls turn around the corner, all their unimportant things already stashed in their lockers, Phoenix comes to startling stop as she sees the scene in front of her.

One large football player, flanked by two others, walks towards Kurt Hummel, a large cup in his hand. Kurt shuts his locker and looks up just in time for a cold, hard slushie to hit him in the face, leaving his clothes and dignity soaked.

"A refreshing morning, isn't it, fag?" The football sneers.

Phoenix takes a step towards Kurt as the football players, her jaw clenched. Nothing set her off more than derogatory insults towards someone who didn't deserve it. However, before she could move any further, there was a hand on her arm holding her back. The redhead looked up to meet Quinn's eyes, who simply shook her head.

"Don't get into it," Quinn states.

"What the hell Quinn? He can't just do that," Phoenix says indignantly.

"Phoenix, it's been happening for as long as I can remember. No one stops them, not even the teachers. Please don't get into it," Quinn reasons.

"But Q-"

"Quinn's right," Santana pipes up, "Don't get involved. It's not your fight."

"Fine," Phoenix gives up, knowing that it was pointless to argue with them right now and besides, Kurt had already stormed off, "Slushies though? People come up with all kinds of creative ways of bullying," Phoenix says sheepishly.

"Welcome to McKinley."

* * *

A yawn escapes Phoenix's lips as the teacher drones on about their literature topic, something she knew already. The clock on the wall was moving painstakingly slow as she sat through the last five minutes of the lesson.

The redhead couldn't help but think of all the things that had happened in the mere four days she had been in Lima.

Quinn Fabray.

Phoenix had never even thought that she would have a chance to make friends with the walls she built around herself but the blonde had thrown those doubts out of the window. She felt like she had connected with her in a way she didn't think was possible.

As much as she disliked that about herself sometimes, Phoenix was fiercely protective of the people that were important to her and considering the blonde's situation, the redhead was just about ready to do anything for Quinn. It didn't matter that it was so much so soon.

_Four minutes._

Brittany Pierce.

Phoenix could hands down, without a doubt, say that Brittany was the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. In the few minutes of conversation she had had with her, Phoenix was infatuated by the blonde's personality, her innocence and her quirkiness. The way her laugh instantly made Phoenix's heart lighter, how she felt like was turning to mush when the blonde smiled at her.

Phoenix could feel herself free falling into the pit that was Brittany Pierce and she absolutely did not want it to stop.

_Three minutes_.

Santana Lopez.

Phoenix wasn't sure why, but she was willing to bet her motorcycle that Santana had something against her. She could feel the apprehension towards her rolling off like waves from the Latina, but she couldn't figure out why.

But there was something in her eyes, under that entire cheerleader, bitchy bravado. She seemed uncertain at times. Scared, even and it caused Phoenix's curiosity to spike, intrigued by what Santana's story could be.

_Two minutes._

After the show that had happened earlier this morning with Kurt and those football players and how indifferent everyone was to it, Phoenix figured that it was more often than not when someone was bullied like that, especially someone out and proud like Kurt.

Or maybe it was just focused on the outcasts.

However, what she wasn't sure of was if she could quietly sit back and tolerate the blatant homophobia and bullying without doing something about it or at least retaliating in some way. She knew first hand how damaging something like that could be and how much it affected someone so it instantly made her uneasy to not stand up to it, whether it was for herself or someone else, regardless of the fact that she had gotten into _a lot_ of trouble over it at her old school.

No one deserved to be attacked and bullied simply over whom they were or what they liked or who they loved.

_One minute._

She was now thankful to have decided to move to Lima though. The town had seemed quiet and uneventful, which was exactly what Phoenix needed, but after meeting the three cheerleaders, she was happier than she initially thought she would be.

She was definite that it would barely take time for Quinn and herself to become close friends. She knew that she was on the right track to get Brittany to agree to go on a date with her. As for Santana, she wasn't planning to push her luck, but she hoped that they could be friends too.

She had spent a lot of the past three years of her life wondering if she was going to have to spend it alone, without anyone who understood and accepted her. But after meeting Quinn, she knew that she had someone even better than she would've imagined.

The move to Lima had done her good.

For the first time in a very long while, Phoenix was actually looking forward to the rest of her day.

* * *

Phoenix walked out of the classroom last, a yawn escaping her lips as she pulled out the map that Quinn drawn for her earlier, complete with unicorns and rainbows, courtesy of one Miss Brittany Pierce.

She frowned at it with concentration, trying to figure out the way to the guidance counsellor's office. Walking around with her face buried into the map, Phoenix was bound to crash into someone and it only took a few seconds for it to happen.

Reflexively, she immediately catches her footing, looking up to see who she collided into.

"Watch where you're going, new girl," A deep voice snarled and recognition flickered in Phoenix's eyes.

He was one of the football players who slushied Kurt earlier that day.

"My bad," Phoenix says, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

The football player pushes past her to continue walking, but Phoenix deftly sticks her foot out. He trips over, caught by surprise, falling face down on the floor. Hard.

Laughter and whispers instantly fill the hallway, a smirk playing on Phoenix's lips as she looks down at him, before chuckling.

"You fucking b-"

Phoenix was already walking away confidently before she could hear the rest of his insult, although she had a fair idea about what he was going to say. It really didn't matter though.

Putting people in their place always felt so good.

After finally figuring out the directions, it barely took her a couple of more seconds before she was standing in front of Miss Pillsbury's office. She knocked softly on the door, before sticking her head inside, a small smile on her face.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course. Please come in Miss Elizabeth-Winters," Emma says, quickly shuffling around the pamphlets that were on her desk.

"It's just Winters, actually. Elizabeth is my middle name," Phoenix corrects politely.

"My mistake," Emma apologizes, a nervous smile on her face, "So, how was your first day? Are you okay with your teachers and classes?"

"No worries," Phoenix smiles, "And yes, my classes and teachers were all fine."

"That's very good!" Emma says, removing a few pamphlets from her drawer and keeping them aside, "Are you planning to join any clubs, besides Glee?"

"Not really. It isn't necessary, is it?"

"Extracurricular activities are a great help to students that are academically weaker. Your previous school records show that you don't have that problem, so it's up to you," Emma explains.

"Well, in that case, I think I'm fine with only Glee club at the moment."

"It's a really wonderful arts program. Mr. Schuester imparts something very unique and important in his lessons."

"I'm sure," Phoenix says politely.

"Okay then, I don't think there are going to be any problems. Take these, they might be of some help to you," Emma hands Phoenix the pamphlets she had removed, "Try and stay out of trouble."

"I'll do my best," Phoenix assures, internally frowning at the reference to her previous records. It wasn't like she was _constantly_ getting into trouble. She leaves the office and starts walking to her locker, putting the pamphlets and her map safely inside.

She refused to look at what those pamphlets said.

The guidance counsellor would have definitely read her file and Phoenix was never one to revisit her past.

Phoenix slams her locked shut, after a last glance at her map. She was eager to see Quinn and Brittany and she was admittedly a little excited for Glee club itself as well.

She had just started walking in the right direction towards the choir room when someone tapped her shoulder. Phoenix turned around to see who it was and before she even had a chance to react, there was only one thing she felt.

A cold, hard slushie right in her face.

Phoenix squeezed her eyes shut, an involuntary gasp escaping her lips. She could feel her eyes and nose burning from the chill, the ice melting into her hair and shirt.

"Welcome to McKinley," The same football player from earlier smirked, repeating Quinn's exact words from that morning.

He stepped closer to Phoenix, who took a deep breath to steady herself, looking her straight in the eyes threateningly.

"Mess with me again, the consequences will be much worse," He whispers, his teeth clenched. He shoves Phoenix's shoulders, pushing her out of the way as he walks away, others looking uncertainty at the exchange between the football player and the new girl.

Phoenix simply stays quietly furious, her fists clenched at her sides before she stalks off to the closest bathroom, a purple slushie trailing behind her.

Fortunately, the bathroom was mostly empty, except for a freshman who quickly left when the drenched redhead entered angrily.

Phoenix let out an exasperated sigh as she went to the sink, first splashing water on her face, clearing her vision. Once she got most of the slushie out of her eyes and off her face, she yanked her t-shirt off, holding it under the running water.

"Woah, this isn't a locker room," A voice says from the door, startling Phoenix, whose face whipped to the side to see who it was.

"Holy crap Quinn, don't sneak up on a girl like that," Phoenix frowns, shutting the tap off and wringing her shirt out before turning to face the blonde.

"Who was it?" Quinn asks, ignoring Phoenix's words, her eyes trailing under the redhead's face, who was confidently standing there with only her bra on.

_Damn._

Phoenix put almost all the girls on the cheerleading team to shame.

But Quinn couldn't help but feel intrigued as well as concerned at the two scars she could see across her stomach and ribs, a third one half hidden under the top of her jeans.

"The same idiot who slushied Kurt in the morning. Fucking idiot, walking around like he can do whatever he wants. It's like he thinks he owns the place or something," Phoenix says bitterly, walking to the hand dryer and holding her clothes under that.

"Karofsky," Quinn sighs, "I'm surprised you didn't reciprocate."

"Oh, I wanted to so bad," Phoenix chuckles humorlessly, "I figured being tripped in the hallway in front of everyone was enough for a day."

"Seriously?" Quinn grins, her eyebrows shooting up, "You did that?"

"Of course. It wasn't enough though, obviously," Phoenix says sadly, "I should've just put him on his ass right then and there," Phoenix sighs, before putting her t-shirt back on and looking at herself in the mirror.

It was still slightly wet so it stuck to her body, but she had no choice. It would have to do.

"No getting into fights on your first day grumpy," Quinn laughs, before walking closer to Phoenix and tapping the counter next to the sink, "Sit."

"What? Why?" Phoenix whines, before Quinn raises one eyebrow at her, effectively shutting her up. The redhead quickly hops onto the counter, her legs swinging impatiently.

"Stop fidgeting," Quinn reprimands quietly, wetting a tissue under the tap before starting to wipe the slushie still covering strands of Phoenix's hair.

"Thank you," Phoenix says softly, smiling at the look of concentration on Quinn's face, "Will you stop me from slamming Karofsky into the lockers next time I see him?"

"No," Quinn laughs, "Do your thing woman."

"Is Santana generally not a people person, or did I do something wrong?" Phoenix asks softly after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Santana's generally not a people person," Quinn starts, "But don't worry about it, she'll warm up to you soon. Besides, she had a bit of rough weekend, so she's upset about that," Quinn explains, getting the last of the slushie out of Phoenix's hair before throwing all the tissues away and washing her hands.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"That's not my place to tell," Quinn says, "Don't worry though, it's not a very big thing."

"Okay, that's good," Phoenix says, holding the door open for Quinn, winking at the blonde.

"Such a gentlewoman," Quinn teases, walking out of the bathroom, Phoenix close behind.

The hallways were pretty much empty, most of the people had already gone home or they were in their respective clubs or detention.

"Always," Phoenix says, a charming smile on her face, "Thank you again though, for helping in there and listening to my rant."

"Anytime. It's what friends are for," Quinn smiles.

"How did that lunch go on Saturday?"

"Exactly the way I told you it would. Except there were no future options for husbands involved."

"That's good right?" Phoenix chuckles.

"It is," Quinn laughs, shaking her head.

"And how are you feeling? And the baby?" Phoenix asks quietly.

"Good, we're both good," Quinn assures, "I thought about what you said and I think I want to tell Brittany and Santana this week."

"That's really great Quinn, you'll need your support system through all this."

"You're right," Quinn hums in agreement, "And I think I'm going to tell my parents after them. It's not going to stay hidden for much longer," Quinn sighs, putting her hands on her stomach.

If someone looked closely enough at it, the small bump was quite noticeable, her fitted cheerleader uniform stretching against it.

"I'm here for you Q," Phoenix says, taking the blonde's hand in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "No matter what happens."

"I know that and I'm so thankful for it."

* * *

**I was not entirely satisfied with this chapter, so let me know what you guys think about it!**

**Most of you seem to be rooting for Brittana and Quinnix! Interesting ;) What would you guys say if I introduced a little bit of Faberry?**

**Please reviews and favorite! I love to know what you guys think :)**

**PS: ****I need a beta. So if there are any volunteers, let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

"Why are you late?" Rachel Berry questions the moment Quinn and Phoenix enter the choir room, narrowing her eyes at the duo.

"Phoenix had her first taste of being slushied," Quinn says before the redhead can talk, walking towards her designated place next to Santana, gesturing to Phoenix to take the seat beside her.

Phoenix just shakes her head at Quinn, laughing silently before sitting down.

"That should've been interesting," Mercedes chuckles.

"You don't seem like the type to take that without reacting," Kurt raises an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Who says I'm planning to do that?" Phoenix smirks, causing everyone to laugh and a few heads to nod approvingly.

"At this rate, I think you'll fit in here just fine," Kurt smiles.

"I think you're right," the redhead winks.

"You're wearing the same shirt you got slushied in?" Brittany asks Phoenix.

"Yep. I ran it under water though. Quinn helped me out," Phoenix reassures, smiling at Brittany's concern.

"Quinn Fabray, shame on you," Brittany states, shaking her head at her blonde best friend, as Santana watches the interaction suspiciously and Phoenix frowns in confusion.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything," Quinn defends.

"You should've given Phoenix one of our cheerleading jackets at least," Brittany says disappointedly, "Her boobs will freeze and no one wants that happening."

Quinn and Santana's eyes grow unbelievably wide at Brittany's bluntness, whereas Phoenix just smirks, an impressed look on her face.

"I like you, Brittany Pierce," Phoenix laughs.

"Lucky for you, you're not too bad yourself," Brittany winks back, causing Quinn to smile and Santana to shrink back in her seat.

She should be the one Brittany was shamelessly flirting with. She should be the one on the receiving end of those utterly special smiles. She should be the one those blue eyes sparkled at so much. She should be the one taking Brittany out on ice cream dates.

No one else.

And definitely _not_ Phoenix Winters.

"I'm flattered," Phoenix blushes, putting a smug smile on Brittany's face.

Their conversation came to a close when Mr. Schue entered, babbling on about a routine to put up for the next assembly. Most of the time was spent with Rachel screaming out suggestions with Kurt and Mercedes trying to shut her down. The others paid attention for a while, before getting distracted in various things out of boredom.

Brittany and Phoenix spent the next hour and a half just talking to each other, wrapped up in their own bubble, Santana watching them jealously and Quinn smiling at how happy they both were looking.

In their own different ways, Brittany and Quinn felt like they finally found something that always seemed missing from their lives and Santana had no idea how to feel about that.

* * *

"Is Rachel always that loud?" Phoenix asks, causing Quinn and Santana to chuckle.

"That's nothing really. It was one of the good days," Quinn says.

"You're almost scaring me," Phoenix laughs.

"It was only your first day, you have no idea what you're in for," Brittany teases.

"Well, it's definitely not all that bad," Phoenix winks, "You have practice now?"

"Yep," Brittany hums.

"And you actually enjoy the whole cheerleading thing?"

"It's not _that_ bad," Quinn shrugs.

"It's the ticket needed to go to the top of the food chain," Santana says, barely the second time she had talked since Glee.

"Ahh," Phoenix chuckles as realization dawns upon her, "That's why you joined, isn't it?"

"You got us there," Quinn says sheepishly.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Brittany defends.

"You only feel that way because you could dance before you could walk," Quinn deadpans.

"I have no choice but to second that Britt-Britt," Santana says with fake sadness, wanting the blonde's attention on her.

God, she never realized how _desperately_ she craved for Brittany's constant attention.

She had been taking her best friend for granted for so long.

"Don't listen to them," Brittany says, "They're just always brooded."

"Broody," Phoenix corrects with a small smile, making the blonde blush.

"We have to go now," Santana says suddenly.

"Oh okay," Phoenix replies, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Quinn starts to reply but before she can, Brittany beats her to it.

"Why don't you stay?" Brittany offers, "We could have our ice cream date once I'm done?"

Hope was apparent in Brittany's voice and with that sparkle in her blue eyes and a pout gracing her lips, there was no way anyone could say no to the blonde.

Santana's eyes widened, a gasp almost escaping her lips.

Brittany's words felt like a slap in her face. She knew that this time when Brittany said that she was done waiting, she actually meant it, but not once did Santana think that she would ask someone out on a date two days later.

With another girl.

What was so difficult for Santana to not be able to do that?

Quinn simply smirks, happy for both Phoenix and Brittany but also impressed with the latter. She knew Brittany was straightforward and honest, clear about what she wanted, but this was something else.

It dawned upon Quinn that just like her, Phoenix had enchanted Brittany too.

The blonde _actually_ liked Phoenix.

"Well..." Phoenix starts, "How about a proper date instead? Tonight?" Phoenix offers in a burst of confidence.

Brittany just smiles excitedly, nodding her head in agreement.

"I think that sounds like a pretty good plan."

" I'm glad. I'll pick you up at 6," Phoenix grins.

"We have to go! Like, now," Santana exclaims abruptly, breaking the moment between Brittany and Phoenix.

Quinn discreetly smacks her friend, before quickly grabbing her arm and dragging Santana away.

"We'll wait for you in the locker room B. And I'll see you tomorrow Phoenix," Quinn smiles.

"Okay, thanks Q," Brittany smiles, sending a grateful look in her direction and frowning at Santana, who refuses to look at her.

"Bye Quinn," Phoenix says quietly, frowning at Santana.

After the two head cheerleaders are out of sight, Brittany turns back to Phoenix with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about that, Santana is just...Santana sometimes."

"No, that's okay, I understand. It has to be a little weird when your best friend goes on a date with someone she's known only two days," Phoenix says abashedly.

Brittany just nods, internally sighing. If only Phoenix knew.

"Hey, that doesn't matter," Brittany reassures, "We're going to have an amazing time together."

"Definitely."

"Well, I really have to go now too, so I'll see you at 6?"

"Yes, you will," Phoenix smiles.

"I'm glad I met you Phoenix Winters," Brittany says honestly.

And she really was. Phoenix made her heart flutter. Phoenix looked at her like she was the most special thing she had ever seen. She listened with completely attention when Brittany talked and always looked happy to do that.

She might have not known her for too long, but there was just something about Phoenix that made her feel...safe. And if she could do that in hardly two days, Brittany could only imagine how things would be with the redhead in the long run.

She couldn't wait to find out.

"I'm so glad I met you too."

* * *

Quinn drags Santana into the locker room, slamming the door behind her and sending the other Cheerios a death glare. They quickly scramble out, towards the gym, leaving only the head cheerleaders behind.

"What the hell was that Santana?" Quinn demands, looking accusingly at the Latina.

"Nothing! I….I just….don't think it's good that Brittany is going on a date with somebody she knows nothing about!"

"Are you being serious right now? We did that regularly when we first joined the Cheerios," Quinn says impassively.

"It's different!"

"How is it different? Because she's a girl? You already knew that Britt's bisexual."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Quinn exclaims, getting exasperated with her friend.

"I don't think Phoenix is someone you can trust," Santana lies.

As a matter of fact, even Santana was forced to realize that Phoenix seemed mysterious alright, but there was definitely something genuine and honest about her.

"Seriously?" Quinn says in disbelief, "That's what you're worried about?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I can personally vouch for Phoenix. She's amazing, and she could be really good for Britt," Quinn explains softly.

"And you know that about a stranger how?" Santana challenges, making Quinn internally groan.

Leave it to Santana to dig into every single detail about things that bothered her.

"I ran into her over the weekend and I got a chance to know her a little," Quinn says confidently.

That was kind of true, wasn't it?

"I still don't like it," Santana says stubbornly.

"Well, Brittany likes Phoenix, so at least try to be happy for your best friend Santana," Quinn accuses, making Santana frown.

All she wanted to do was make Brittany happy.

She was failing _miserably_ at it.

Santana opens her mouth to try and defend herself, but before she can, Brittany walks into the locker room, a thoughtful look on her face. She looks up to see that only Santana and Quinn are in the room, causing her to sigh, mostly at the Latina.

"Quinn, can I talk to Santana alone for a second?" Brittany requests quietly.

"Sure B," Quinn says, sending a meaningful look in Santana's direction before leaving to go for practice before Sue did and started causing mayhem.

Brittany waits for Quinn to leave before she sits down, bending down to tie her shoelaces again, looking up at Santana.

"Santana, what was that?"

"I don't want you to go on a date with her," Santana says honestly.

"Well, are _you_ going to take me on a date then?" Brittany challenges.

Santana says silent, looking down at her feet, a sad smile on Brittany's face at her actions.

"Then don't tell me that I can't go with someone who is ready to."

"But don't you love me?" Santana says desperately, "Why would you go on a date with _her _if you love me?"

"Because she's ready to give me what you can't San. I've waited for you for so long, but you can't even hold my hand in front of Quinn."

"Just wait a little longer. _Please._"

"I deserve to be treated better than a dirty little secret Santana."

"You know it's not like that Britt!" Santana defends.

"It sure feels that way," Brittany says sadly, "Look, I don't know if this date with Phoenix will lead to something more. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. If it doesn't, then I'm always waiting for you. But if it does, then you and I are just friends. Nothing more."

Brittany stands up and walks towards the door, looking back at Santana with a sad smile.

"Just let me be happy with someone else if I can't be happy with you."

Brittany walks out, Santana's eyes filling with tears at her words.

Santana thought that she knew what disappointment and hurt felt like, but watching Brittany walk away from her had made her realize exactly what she had given up simply because of the fear of not being accepted.

Was that really worth losing her soulmate over?

* * *

Phoenix dumps her bag on the floor and immediately heads to the couch, grabbing her laptop from the table. She had spent most of the weekend unpacking all her stuff and was mostly settled in already. However, it struck her two seconds too late that she was new to Lima and had absolutely no idea where she could take Brittany for a date and she definitely did not want to make a mess of her first date with the blonde.

She spent the next hour looking at the different places in and around town, but nothing caught her eye or seemed interesting enough for her. She didn't want to take Brittany for just an ice cream date or dinner. The blonde was definitely worth more than that.

Lima really was a _very_ small town.

Phoenix sighs in frustration and tosses her laptop aside, running a hand through her hair before getting up. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water before heading to her bedroom. She switches her music system on and it wasn't too long before she starts singing along.

She was having no luck with where to take Brittany yet, so she decides to choose what to wear tonight instead.

Phoenix starts digging into her closet, analyzing her limited options and then proceeding to throw it behind her. Soon enough, she had exhausted most of her options and her room was pretty much covered with different items of clothing everywhere. Phoenix lets out a groan of irritation before falling down flat on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

This was getting her nowhere and she desperately needed help but who was she supposed to call in a town where she knew practically no one?

Phoenix kept lying on the bed for a few minutes, feeling utterly hopeless, before she suddenly remembers of who is capable of solving her problem. She scrambles to find her phone, quickly dialling the person in question, impatiently tapping her foot while she waited for them to pick up and internally cheering when they did.

"I need your help. Desperately."

* * *

**I am so, so sorry for the delayed update! There's no justification for me taking over a month for the new chapter but I was just so busy with school and exams and a musical to write and direct that I barely had time to breathe. I'm definitely going to try and start updating every week now.**

**Review, favourite and follow and let me know how you liked this chapter and if there is anything specific that you'd like to see happen!**

**If you have any questions, my twitter is sanquittany and you can let me know there :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

Phoenix's hair was tied up in a loose bun and her glasses were resting on her face as she rapidly tapped her pencil against her book. How was she supposed to pay attention to homework if the only thing she could think about was how royally screwed she was right now?

Asking a girl she had known for two days, in a town she had been in for barely a week, on a date?

She was so out of her depth.

A knock on the door snapped Phoenix out of her morbid thoughts and she almost leapt off the couch, rushing to open the door and smiling in relief when she saw who it was.

"Thank you so much for coming so quickly," Phoenix says in one breath.

"Well, you did sound utterly panicked and I don't want you to embarrass yourself on your first date," Quinn teases, walking into the apartment and appraising Phoenix's appearance.

Who knew something so casual could look _that_ attractive?

Quinn falters at the direction her mind takes looking at Phoenix, but quickly brushes it off. It was just appreciation of a fellow female and pregnancy hormones.

Right?

"I have absolutely no idea where to take her, what to wear, what to do," Phoenix lists in a small voice, flopping down face first on her couch.

"It can't be that hopeless," Quinn says, laughing at how overwhelmed Phoenix looked.

"It is," Phoenix whines, her voice muffled against the couch.

"Come on Nix," Quinn smiles, tugging at Phoenix's arms to coax her off the couch, "I already know where you can take her, so let's have a look at your clothing situation," Quinn says, before rethinking her statement, "Or lack of it really."

Phoenix playfully smacks her arm but she allows the blonde to drag her to her bedroom.

"You were serious when you said you were in a crisis huh?" Quinn just stares at the pile of clothes covering almost the entire bed, a look of fascination in her eyes.

"It's not funny Q," Phoenix pouts.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, you're right," Quinn apologizes with a smile and starts digging into the clothes. Phoenix walks to her desk and switches her music on and grabs her laptop before sitting on the bed next to Quinn, causing the blonde to raise her eyebrow and glance at her.

"Music is needed when doing labor work," Phoenix reasons.

"This isn't labor work Phoenix," Quinn says impassively.

"You're just mean."

"Especially for you," Quinn winks, making Phoenix stick her tongue out at the blonde.

"Moving on," Quinn chuckles, "There's a carnival about 30 minutes from here and I think Britt would love that."

"Elaborate."

"Well, it's the classic kind of fair, cotton candy, games, carousels. You can look for it on the net," Quinn says.

"Oh my god, Brittany will love that!" Phoenix says excitedly, immediately looking for pictures of the place.

"I just said that," Quinn laughs, picking out a dark blue top and throwing it at Phoenix's head, who just pulled it off, busy looking at her laptop.

"Don't be violent Quinnie," Phoenix says, glancing up and winking at the blonde.

"Don't call me Quinnie, Fee-Fee," Quinn deadpans.

"Touché."

They both sit in comfortable silence for a while, humming along with the music as Phoenix goes through the details of the fair on the internet. Quinn sorts through her clothes, neatly setting aside the ones that were not needed and occasionally through various pieces of clothing at the redhead's face, before finally have a complete outfit ready.

"This place is kind of perfect," Phoenix murmurs, going through nearby restaurants and memorizing the route.

"You're welcome," Quinn says smugly, before throwing one last piece of clothing at Phoenix, which admittedly, had her heart weirdly racing at.

Phoenix just pulls it off but freezes when she realized what it was.

"Are you serious?"

"It's good to be prepared."

"It's the first date Quinn," Phoenix says, holding up the black, lacey bra in her hand.

"Irrelevant."

Phoenix just shakes her head at Quinn, an amused smile on her face.

The blonde sure was full of surprises.

"I'm going to shower now, there's the laptop, there's the music. Don't run away, okay?" Phoenix says, a serious expression on her face, making the blonde laugh.

"I won't," Quinn promises.

"Be right back," Phoenix smiles, grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom. Quinn just smiles and starts setting the rest of the clothes back into Phoenix's closet and it doesn't take too long before the room is relatively organized again.

"Hey Q?" Phoenix calls out from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my towel please? It's somewhere in the room," Phoenix says and Quinn looks around the room before finally spotting it.

"One second," Quinn yells back, quickly grabbing it before knocking on the closed door.

"It's not locked," Phoenix calls out.

Quinn quietly opens the door and walks inside to see Phoenix's head popping out from the side of the frosted glass barrier, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Thanks Quinn," Phoenix says, a deep blush on her cheeks, leaning forward to take the towel from her.

Quinn's eyes widen when she notices Phoenix's strong shoulders, her defined collarbones. The water droplets trickling down the base of her neck and disappearing down behind the glass.

Quinn swallows uneasily, her body feeling warm all over at the sight.

"You're welcome," Quinn barely manages to say before quickly walking out and shutting the door behind her. Fortunately for the blonde, Phoenix was oblivious to her strange behavior.

Quinn lets out a shaky breath and leans against the wall, utterly confused and reprimanding herself.

Those were definitely _not_ pregnancy hormones

* * *

**Yes, I know the length of the chapter must be disappointing but I really wanted to leave something for you guys to read before I got time to really write the date properly.**

**I hope you all liked this mini-chapter and let me know if there's something in particular you'd like to see happen during Brittnix's date!**

**Is Quinn slowly but surely falling for Phoenix now? Will she say something about it? Will Phoenix realise that while she's infatuated with one blonde, another one is falling for her right in front her eyes?**

**Review, favourite and follow, I love hearing from my readers! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

"You're worrying too much," Quinn says, smiling at how often Phoenix had licked her lips and clenched and unclenched her fists around the steering wheel.

Quinn had decided to ignore whatever it was that she was feeling towards Phoenix, blaming it on her hormones and the fact that she hadn't been in a relationship for a while now. It had been four months since Finn and three months since Puck, so she figured her body and her mind were simply craving that intimacy.

Essentially, Phoenix was just a friend.

End of story.

"This is my first date Quinn," Phoenix sighs, tapping her fingers nervously, "Not only with Brittany, but my first date ever. I just feel like I'm going to mess it up somehow."

"Hey, you're not," Quinn tries to reassure, "Just be yourself. Trust me, that is all that Brittany would want."

"You really think so?"

"I do. You're pretty amazing anyway."

"Now you're just making things up," Phoenix laughs but her cheeks were tainted a deep red causing Quinn to smile at her bashful expression.

"You're sure it's okay that I'm taking your car?" Phoenix asks after a few seconds.

"Yes, just don't forget to pick me up tomorrow morning," Quinn says.

"I won't," Phoenix promises, before pulling up outside Quinn's house.

Quinn looks on in confusion as Phoenix quickly and wordlessly gets out of the car. This wasn't the redhead's stop. However, when Phoenix walks around the car to open the door for Quinn, the blonde can't help but smile and frown at the same time.

Chivalry wasn't dead after all.

But Phoenix was making it so, so hard to blame whatever she was feeling on anything but actual attraction.

Phoenix grins, holding her hand out for Quinn to take, making her laugh before she took it and stepped out.

"Thank you," Quinn smiles.

"Not a problem," Phoenix says, letting go of Quinn's hand before walking her to the door.

"You can call me if you or the baby need anything, anytime okay?" Phoenix says, watching Quinn dig into her bag for her keys.

"I'll hold you to it," Quinn says, finally taking her keys out, "Go now, you don't want to be late. Britt's house is just around the corner, you'll be able to spot it."

"Okay," Phoenix says weakly.

"Hey," Quinn says, putting her hands on Phoenix's shoulders, "Try not to be nervous. Like I said, just be yourself and Brittany will be happy. It's going to go fine," Quinn reassures, although a small part of her did not want that to happen.

"I really hope so," Phoenix says, a brighter smile on her face at Quinn's encouragement.

"Go get your girl," Quinn says, with well concealed difficulty, spinning Phoenix around and giving her a gentle push, "Pick me up at 8!"

"I'll be early," Phoenix says confidently.

"We'll see about that," Quinn laughs, watching as Phoenix bounded up to her car, got in and rolled the window down.

"Have fun!" Quinn waves, ignoring the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Thanks Q," Phoenix yells back.

Quinn stands on her porch and looks at the car driving away, sighing when it disappears around the corner. This was confusing and new to her. Never in her life had she trusted someone as suddenly and quickly as she trusted Phoenix and it scared her. However, it wasn't something Quinn wanted to get into. As she walked into her house, she decided to do what she did best with her feelings.

Bury them deep enough that eventually, it was like they never existed.

* * *

Phoenix stopped the car outside the Pierce house before the feeling of self doubt flooded back into her mind. She put her forehead against the steering wheel, groaning in frustration.

She had no qualms about shamelessly flirting with Brittany, so why was she nervous about this date?

After staying in her position for a couple of minutes, Phoenix steeled herself as the clock struck six. Quinn had given her quite the ego boost earlier, so she wasn't as panicked as she was before, but it was still nerve wracking.

_Woman up, Winters._

Phoenix grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the backseat before stepping out of the car, walking up to the front porch. She knocked on the door, patiently waiting for Brittany to open the door.

It only took a few seconds before Brittany opened the door, her face lighting up when she saw who it was.

"Hey Britt," Phoenix says, glancing imperceptibly at Brittany's attire. Her shorts and tank top with a denim shirt hanging loosely on her lean frame, a scarf around her neck and the cutest beanie resting on top of her hair was almost exactly how she imagined Brittany would be outside her cheerleading uniform.

"Hey Phoenix," Brittany says, appraising Phoenix's outfit, "Suspenders suit you," she smirks.

"Thank you. These are for you," Phoenix smiles, holding the flowers out towards Brittany. She accepts them with a small smile, shaking her head, a little pink in her cheeks.

"They're beautiful Phoenix, how did you know these were my favorite?"

"Quinn," Phoenix says sheepishly, making Brittany laugh but in the back of her mind question exactly how Quinn and Phoenix had interacted so closely.

"Let me just put them in water and then we'll go," Brittany says, gesturing to Phoenix to come inside, "Welcome to the humble Pierce abode," she says dramatically, making the redhead laugh.

"I was warned that it would be louder," Phoenix admits.

"Oh, it totally is. My parents have gone for my sister's football game and LT is out with his feline gang creating chaos," Brittany explains, "Do you want something to drink? Water?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Phoenix smiles, looking at the way Brittany bit her lower lip in concentration while carefully unwrapping the flowers and placing them in the vase.

So fucking cute.

"Come on darlin', we best be on our way now," Brittany says with the fakest accent and the most serious expression, but her eyes are bright with their ever present spark.

"Lead the way."

Brittany hooks their arms together after grabbing her bag and they walk towards the car, Phoenix smiling at the warm contact.

"By when am I supposed to have you back home?" Phoenix asks.

"Strictly by eleven."

"I'll have you back early then."

"Trying to get into the good books, are we?"

"Hey, I can't risk these things!" Phoenix defends, making Brittany laugh.

"That's Quinn's car," Brittany suddenly says in confusion.

"We're going a little far, so I figured you would more comfortable taking a car instead of my motorcycle," Phoenix says sheepishly, making Brittany laugh.

"I definitely wouldn't be, but my parents would probably be imposed to it."

"Opposed," Phoenix corrects gently.

"Oops," Brittany chuckles, making Phoenix smile as she quickly walked ahead, opening the passenger door for Brittany.

"Fancy," she teases, getting into the car.

Phoenix just smiles, shaking her head before running to the other side and getting into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" Brittany asks, as Phoenix starts driving.

"I'm not telling you yet," Phoenix winks.

"But-"

"Surprises are always better, Brittany."

"The suspense is killing me," Brittany exclaims.

"Don't, you're too amazing to die."

"That does make me feel better," Brittany giggles, pulling at her beanie to adjust it.

"Music?" Phoenix laughs, "The iPod is connected, you can choose what you want."

"And dancing too?"

"Of course, where there's singing, there's dancing," Phoenix says easily, surprising even herself. She was usually so self conscious but Brittany's presence alone just made everything easier and more comfortable.

"I'm already having a blast, you know," Brittany says honestly, leaning over the console to press a kiss to Phoenix cheek.

The redhead freezes at the proximity for a second, her deep blush increasingly apparent with her pale skin.

"I'm glad B," Phoenix whispers, smiling when Brittany picks a song and instinctively starts moving her head along with the beat.

* * *

Phoenix watched as Brittany looked around the carnival in awe, her excitement clear on her face.

Thank you, Quinn.

"I hope this isn't too bad for a first date," Phoenix says.

"This is perfect Phoenix, I love it," Brittany grins,

"I'm glad. So what do you want to do first?" Phoenix asks, smiling when Brittany looks around for a few more seconds before her face lights up. She slips her hand into Phoenix's like it's the most natural thing and starts dragging the redhead along with her.

"Where are we going?" Phoenix laughs, Brittany's exuberance infectious.

"Balloon animals! We need proper gear to be able to get the entire effect," Brittany explains.

"I see your point."

Brittany and Phoenix walk - or more like skip, at least in the blonde's case - to the stall selling the balloon animals and on closer inspection, other props and different shapes too.

"So, Phoenix Winters," Brittany states.

"Brittany Pierce?"

"We have to get to know each other."

"Okay," Phoenix says easily, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Blue's the best," Brittany nods confidently, "What about you?"

"Grey, probably."

"Oh god," Brittany's eyes widen, "That's saddening," she chastises.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. You're exactly like San."

"Santana? How so?"

"Her favorite color is black. I'm not even sure if black is a color so her choice is probably invalid," Brittany shrugs, before looking at Phoenix conspiringly, "Between you and me, she just says black to look tough. Her favorite is totally red."

"The secret is safe with me," Phoenix laughs, "The two of you are close?

"We are. She's my...best friend, has been for longer than I can think of," Brittany says, her bright eyes getting a faraway look in them.

"Anyway, the only way to fix your apparent aversion to color is..." Brittany trails off, looking at the different options, trying to pick one out.

Phoenix smiles at the contemplating look on the blonde's face but instantly frowns when she picks something out. Something being a monstrosity of a balloon headgear, complete with various neon colored balloons sticking out in different directions.

"Brittany, no way," Phoenix says resolutely, her expression one of complete horror, "I am absolutely not wearing that."

Brittany looked at Phoenix with a stoic, disappointed expression for a few seconds before she burst out laughing, setting the balloon horror show back on its display.

"I'm kidding, I'm not that bad," Brittany giggles.

"You scared me for a second," Phoenix says, before glancing at the stall and picking a relatively normal piece of headgear out and placing it on her head.

Brittany bites her lip in a futile attempt to control her laughter. "Bunny ears?"

"Hey, it's better than...whatever that is supposed to be," Phoenix defends, putting the bunny ears on before Brittany started suggesting more options, "What are you going to pick for yourself?"

Brittany immediately picks up a headband with a small balloon ladybird attached to it, making Phoenix raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"You're sure about that?" Phoenix asks.

"Totally."

"Well, put it on then!" Phoenix encourages with a smile. Brittany pulls her beanie off and stuffs it into her bag, before putting the headband on.

In a burst of confidence, Phoenix reaches out and gently tucks a stray strand of hair behind Brittany's ear, letting her fingertips rest on the blonde's cheek for a fleeting moment.

"It's looks perfect," Phoenix says softly.

Brittany blushes. "Thank you."

Phoenix smiles, paying the vendor before Brittany could protest.

"You didn't have to do that," Brittany shakes her head.

Phoenix smiles, "I wanted to."

* * *

**Sorry for how many months it took for an update! Hope this made up for it.**

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **


End file.
